


Yuuri meets the Sea Witch

by Sophia96



Series: Smut stories [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Job, Explicit Sexual Content, Hentai warning, M/M, Masturbation, Merman Yuuri, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Prince Yuuri, Sea witch Victor, Sex In A Cave, Smut, Tentacles, What is this story?, cecaelia Victor, merman au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia96/pseuds/Sophia96
Summary: Yuuri decides to go outside the protection of his castle, but he falls into a not so terrible trap.





	Yuuri meets the Sea Witch

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~ 
> 
> So... I have no excuse for this... 
> 
> I hope you'll like it! <3

Yuuri was the prince of Atlantica. 

But he never considered himself to be royal. His sister was the heir to the throne, which meant that he was nothing more than a title.

He didn’t have an official position, he never had any interest on going to the royal balls, he mostly kept to himself, swimming around the palace with no clear goal in mind.

He wasn’t sure what he wanted in life, and he had no idea how to get it. 

But one day, everything changed.

He was outside of the palace, something that he usually wasn’t, due to his parents not approving. 

But he was outside, quietly sitting in the garden when he suddenly saw a beautiful merman swimming by outside the gates. 

He wasn’t allowed outside, he knew that. 

But the merman was looking at him, giving him a smile.

Yuuri even looked around to make sure that it was actually directed at him.

He was the only one around. 

The merman looked at him in amusement before waving his hand, asking Yuuri to follow him. 

Yuuri swallowed thickly.

He really shouldn’t. 

He didn’t know that merman, it could be anyone. 

He had no reason at all to follow him.

So why was he swimming?

To be fair, it was the most beautiful merman Yuuri had ever seen.

His hair was of pure silver and reaching down to his waist. His eyes were blue enough to put the entire sea to shame. 

And his body…

Yuuri never considered himself to be vain, but he wasn’t blind either. 

That man had more muscles than Poseidon himself. 

And Yuuri was terribly curious of what that man wanted with him.

For 23 years, he had lived in solitude and safety. 

But now, for the first time in his life, he was willing to take a risk. 

Hopefully it would all be worth it.  
………………………………………….

Yuuri managed to escape past the gates and past the guards by sheer luck. 

It was almost like magic, the guards simply turned around and swam away when Yuuri approached the gate, and they paid him no mind when he was swimming past them.

But when he was outside, there was no sign of the merman. just a few faint traces in the sand. 

Yuuri decided to follow them, despite his better judgment. 

It was not as if he had anything better to do.  
………………………………………

After a long time of swimming, Yuuri realized that he was very far from the castle, and was just about to enter a field of giant seaweed. 

He looked back thoughtfully. 

Maybe this was a bad idea…

He could still turn back and forget all about this.

But then he saw a flash of silver in the midst of the field of seaweed. 

He only had one thought on his mind.

He had to know that merman’s name. 

So Yuuri took course, the castle was completely gone from his line of sight as he swam deeper into the field. 

It was as if the seaweed grew thicker around him, paving a way to an unknown location. 

At one point, Yuuri tried to turn back, but the seaweed had created a wall behind him, with no way to turn back.

So he continued forward. 

Swallowing thickly as he felt an ominous darkness starting to grow around him. 

There was no sign of the merman, but Yuuri was sure that he saw something else. 

A purple tentacle disappearing from his line of sight.

That’s when it hit him.

He was getting dangerously close to the sea witch’s cave.

It was a forbidden area in the sea.

The sea witch was more powerful than any merman, and she had claimed her own territory for ages in her need for solitude. And was not to be disturbed under any circumstances. 

Yuuri decided that as soon as he was out of the field, he was going to turn back home. 

The merman was clearly not interested in him, otherwise he shouldn’t be running like this. 

This was a stupid idea.

A terribly stupid idea.

Yuuri picked up his pace, desperate to get out of the field as soon as possible. 

Eventually, he could see the end of the path, an exit. 

He rushed towards it with the last of his strength, but as soon as he was out, he stifled a scream.

He was right outside the sea witch’s cave. 

Yuuri looked around. He was surrounded by the seaweed, they had formed a wall, leaving no way of escaping. 

This was it. 

This was the end.

“You found me,” came a sudden voice from inside the cave.

It was dark and smooth, and didn’t at all sound like the voice of a terrible sea witch. 

Besides, the sea witch was supposed to be a woman… Right?

This was clearly a man.

“Come closer…” the voice from inside the cave asked. “Let me look at you…”

Yuuri swam back a little; until his back hit the slimy, hard substance of the seaweed, making him flinch in fear.

“Please don’t be afraid of me, my prince,” the voice pleaded. “I worked so hard to get you here.”

Yuuri felt his breath leave him. 

That was the sea witch? 

Had he been tricked?

“W-who are you?” Yuuri stuttered out, feeling his heart trying to beat out of his chest. 

This was bad.

This was very, very bad. 

“You can call me Victor if you’d like,” the voice said. “The sea witch is getting very old…” 

Yuuri frantically looked for a way to escape, even though he was pretty sure that there wasn’t one. 

If the sea witch, Victor, wanted him. There was little he could do to get away. 

He didn’t have any powers, he didn’t have any guards or any gold to pay himself out.

“What do you want?” Yuuri asked worriedly. “I can get you a lot of gold if you let me go…”

“Go?” the sea witch questioned in amusement. “Where would you ‘go’?”

Yuuri swallowed thickly. “Back home,” he said with as much confidence as he could master. “My family will get worried when they find out that I’m gone.” 

“So?” the sea witch asked. “Why would it matter what your family would think or feel? Where would you want go?” he asked as he stepped out of the shadows, revealing the top half of his body, Yuuri could see just how amused he was.

“I…I… ” Yuuri tired, but he couldn’t find a good response, partly because he was slightly stunned by his impossible beauty.

“Maybe you would like to stay here with me?” Victor asked, with an eyebrow raised in challenge. “I’m sure I could make you feel a lot more at home here… I know of you, Yuuri. The lonely prince.”

Yuuri felt a streak of annoyance surge through him. 

That sea witch had no right to insult him like that. 

“I’m sure you can understand that I’m very lonely myself…” Victor suddenly said. “We’re more alike than you think…” 

 

“What do you want with me?” Yuuri asked. Because that was really the most important question. 

Why would a sea witch like Victor go through so much trouble to get him there if he didn’t have a motive in mind?

Victor shrugged. “I have a few ideas…” he said vaguely. “I’ll tell you if you come a little closer…”

Yuuri hesitantly looked at the cave and the seaweed that surrounded them. 

He really didn’t have another option.

So he carefully swam forward. 

Victor smiled with a hint of evil flashing through his eyes. “That’s it,” he encouraged as he himself approached the merman, swimming out from the darkness..

That’s when Yuuri noticed that Victor wasn’t a merman at all. 

He was a cecaelia, he didn’t have a fin, he had tentacles. 

And a lot of them. 

Yuuri stopped dead in his tracks and turned around, prepared to run back to the safety of the sunlight, when he suddenly felt something wrap tightly around his arm, pulling him into the darkness. 

He tried to get the tentacle off, when another one wrapped around his other arm, and then his stomach, his neck, his fin, until he was completely trapped.

“I caught you,” Victor murmured in amusement. 

“Let go,” Yuuri demanded before another tentacle wrapped around his mouth, silencing him. 

“You’re being very difficult, Yuuri,” Victor scolded. “You could almost make me believe that you didn’t want this…” 

Yuuri uselessly struggled against the tentacles holding him. Victor was impossibly strong. 

He then suddenly felt two warm hands caressing his face. 

Yuuri didn’t even realize that his eyes were closed until he managed to open them and once again feel starstruck over how absolutely beautiful the sea witch was. 

“Don’t you think I’m beautiful?” Victor asked sadly.

Yuuri nodded. and Victor removed the tentacle covering his mouth.

“W-what…” Yuuri said before his voice betrayed him. He gave it another try. “What do you want to do? With me?” 

“Is it not obvious?” Victor asked as another tentacle traveled up his fin, gently caressing him.

Yuuri hiccuped at the sensation.

“Tell me, Yuuri, are you a virgin?” the sea witch asked. “You’re very responsive…”

Yuuri shivered as the tentacle slid over an especially sensitive spot. “Why?” he managed to get out. “Why do you? with me? I don’t understand…” 

“I want your body to be mine,” Victor stated as he moved closer and placed his thumb on Yuuri’s bottom lip before gazing down at him, straight into his eyes. “I’ve never wanted anyone like I want you… From the moment I first saw you, on the night of your twentieth birthday.”

Yuuri looked at the sea witch in confusion before he continued. “The palace was holding a celebration in your name,” Victor explained. “But that night, you wandered out after drinking some strange elixir, and you danced in the garden, surrounded by beauty. And I just knew… I knew that I had to have you.” 

Yuuri didn’t remember that much from his twentieth birthday. They did have a special kind of aroma in the ballroom, its purpose was to bring a happy atmosphere to all the guests. 

Yuuri didn’t want to talk or socialize with people, so he stayed close to the aroma and allowed it to soothe him.

But he probably stayed by it for too long, because the next thing he knew, he was waking up with a terrible headache the morning after..

“How long have you been watching me?” Yuuri asked as Victor kept playing with his body, holding him tight while he did so.

“Since then,” Victor admitted. “I knew that I wanted you, no matter the cost…”

Yuuri took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down, despite the erection he could feel inside him. “And once you’ve had me?” Yuuri questioned. “What then?”

Victor smiled. “Then I can have you again…” he said as he buried his hands in Yuuri’s hair. “And then again… And again…”

“And what if I don’t want that?” Yuuri asked. “What then?”

Victor looked full of confidence as he placed his thumb on Yuuri’s bottom lip. “Then tell me to stop,” he said before pressing his lips against Yuuri’s.

Yuuri felt his heart stop momentarily in his chest as he melted into the kiss. 

It felt wonderful. 

It was as if he had finally found something he had been searching for his entire life. 

He wanted Victor.

He really did.

It wasn’t how he expected his first time to be like, but he wouldn’t want it any different.

He thought that he would lose his virginity to a stranger his parents would have chosen for him, behind the closed doors of a chamber. 

But this was something that he wanted. 

No matter how wrong it was.

Victor was handsome, strong, interesting… 

And even though Yuuri knew nothing about him, despite the fact that he was a sea witch. It felt as if he had known him forever.

Like this was meant to be.

Victor pulled away from the kiss. “Do you want me to stop, Yuuri?” he asked as his lips brushed against the shell of Yuuri’s ear. “Do you want to be let go?”

“No,” Yuuri admitted. “I… I…” 

“What do you want?” Victor asked, his tentacles were suddenly everywhere, rubbing against his fin, caressing his arms, sucking at his chest. And Yuuri wanted more.

He wanted it all. 

“You,” Yuuri said. “I want you…”

“Are you sure?” Victor asked as he suddenly loosened all of his tentacles, leaving Yuuri in floating confusion. “You are free to go…” 

Yuuri shook his head furiously. He had finally gotten a taste of what passion felt like, and he was not about to give it up. 

So he did something he never thought that he would do. 

He threw himself at the sea witch, lips first, claiming a deep kiss from him.

The sea witch responded immediately by wrapping Yuuri tightly in his embrace, using his tentacles to hold him there as he took charge of the kiss. 

Yuuri felt like he was going mad as the tentacles coiled around him, stroking him, bounding him, keeping him so trapped, both mentally and physically, so that he couldn’t even wish to be somewhere else.

He just wanted more.

Needed more.

The tentacles coiled around his arms and pulled them behind his back, another one wrapped around his waist and tugged at him until he lost his balance.

The next thing he knew, was Victor above him. Kissing him with so much passion that a shiver spiraled through his entire body.

Yuuri moaned helplessly as one of Victor’s tentacles found his slit and began to rub itself against it.

Another tentacle, a lot smaller, began to sneak its way inside.

”You’re so beautiful,” Victor murmured against him. ”I want to devour you,” he admitted. ”I want to give you so much pleasure that you’ll lose your ability to think, to speak… You’ll be left in a haze with no return…”

The mewl sounds that escaped Yuuri were enough to drive the sea witch mad. 

He had to silence to prince, or he was going to lose it.

“Be good now and don’t bite,” Victor said as he pushed one of his bigger tentacles into Yuuri’s mouth. Relishing in the warmth and wetness that surrounded his tentacle.

Yuuri felt an orgasm starting to approach, One of Victor’s tentacles were so deep inside of him, rubbing against him so perfectly that his climax was just seconds away.

He came with a muffled cry of pleasure.

Victor smiled in victory. “How was that?” he asked as he pulled his tentacle out from Yuuri’s mouth.

A low moan was all that the merman had the ability to get out.

“I think you can do better than that…” Victor said and pulled out from inside of Yuuri and approached with a bigger tentacle.

“I.. I…” Yuuri tried before the bigger tentacle pushed its way inside. “AHHH,” he cried as tears pricked at his eyes. He wasn’t ready for this. 

The pleasure was too intense.

“Just tell me to stop,” Victor smirked.

“No!” Yuuri snapped. “Deeper…. Harder…”

“So demanding…” Victor mused and did as told, squeezing Yuuri’s entire body while he was at it.

Yuuri gasped. “More!”

Victor picked up his pace, shoving his tentacle in and out of Yuuri’s slit and pushed another tentacle between Yuuri’s lips, allowing the merman to suck him off.

“So good,” Victor praised as Yuuri massaged his tentacle with his tongue.

Yuuri couldn’t get enough of the sweet, salty taste from the tentacle inside of his mouth. He wanted more of everything.

He wanted to be held tighter, he wanted to be fucked harder. 

He wanted this for the rest of his life.

Victor felt his own climax approach from behind Yuuri’s sweet, cherry lips. Just as the merman began to trash in his hold, evidently close himself.

He came in Yuuri’s mouth, and Yuuri swallowed every last one of his seeds. 

And then Yuuri went completely rigid as he rode through his own orgasm.

Victor pulled out the tentacle from Yuuri’s mouth and took deep pleasure in the guttural moan that escaped the merman.

That’s when Yuuri went completely slack. 

Victor loosened all of his tentacles in worry and picked Yuuri up in his arms. 

Yuuri was breathing deeply.

He must have blacked out from the orgasm. His heart was beating so hard and fast that Victor was worried that it might beat out of his chest.

He looked to his giant bed in the depths of the cave.

If Yuuri was going to stay with him forever, he probably needed some rest.

Victor used one of his tentacles and brushed away some hair from Yuuri’s face as he carefully placed him in his bed.

“Good night, my prince.”

**Author's Note:**

> I figured that I need to practice my smut-writing... XD So I thought that I might make this into a series... XD Writing some unconnected smut stories in an attempt to get better XD 
> 
> This is the first one, and probably the last one with this plot <3 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the Merman AU <3


End file.
